Tu lo haces real
by AmelieRPZ
Summary: Existe tanta locura al rededor del famoso cantante estrella Anthony Cullen,se encuentra en un punto muerto. No le importa nada, va por un mundo en el que todo gira en torno al alcohol y el libertinaje, hasta que conoce a Isabella, quien le dá un giro total, encontrando la tranquilidad, la música y la paz, en medio del caos en el que se encuentra su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**TÚ LO HACES REAL**

**Historia Original**

**Capitulo 1**

"_Hay mucha locura alrededor mío, tanto, que se hace difícil respirar_"

-Llévame al estudio-

-¿Estás seguro?- Laurent se volvió a mí dubitativo – Mucha gente sabe que vienes por estos días a L.A y…bueno, hay más de un loco que sabe tu dirección, no creerás que no hay nadie esperándote en el lobby.-

-O más de una loca- Dije mirando distraído por la ventana.

-Te llevaré al hotel- dijo sin evitar sonreír – en un par de días podrás pasarte por ese viejo loft si quieres, no entiendo por qué tienes dormir ahí cada vez que vienes.

-Fue mi hogar- le respondí observando a lo lejos la gran montaña que sostenía el enorme letrero de "HOLLYWOOD".

-Sí- Asintió Laurent cómo si hubiese adivinado hacia donde dirigía mi mirada- Antes de que toda esta mierda empezara-.

-Hey, hey- le dije fingiendo seriedad- esta mierda paga el auto que conduces en éste instante, además de los lindos anteojos de sol que llevabas ésta mañana.

Laurent frunció exageradamente el seño y me observó fijamente por el espejo retrovisor, nuestras miradas se encontraron por varios segundos, luego estalló en risas. No pude responderle con el mismo entusiasmo, me había percatado de que nos estábamos acercando a la ostentosa entrada del Four Seasons.

* * *

-¿En realidad tengo que acompañarte?-

-¡Oh vamos Bella! Sabes cuánto llevamos esperando éste día- me dijo mientras se perdía dentro de su closet de ropa.

-No, tú lo has estado esperando- me puse las manos en la cintura- el que hayas marcado mi calendario no implica que haya sido yo la que ha estado contando los días-.

-¡Ah lo encontré!- sacó el minivestido de boleros negro que usó en su cumpleaños- lo usaré a tono con los espectaculares stilettos que compramos la semana pasada, me queda divino ¿verdad Bells?-

-¡Alice acaso me estás escuchando!-

-Si… que no quieres ser mi mejor amiga y acompañarme al concierto que hemos estado esperando por 2 años-

-¡Que tú has estado esperando!-

Levantó una ceja -¿crees que no he hurgado tu iPod?. Al menos tienes 10 canciones de él…sé que te gusta.-

-Sólo las acústicas…son más calmadas y sentimentales, cuando se pierde en la guitarra, o el piano…- Bingo, logró distraerme.

-Tén- me mostró un babydoll azul rey- lo dejaste la semana pasada cuando fuimos de compras-

-¿Alice en realidad crees que no recuerdo lo que compre?- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo usarás ésta noche, pero tendremos que pasar por tu casa y recoger unos zapatos para ti, los míos no te quedan-.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer ésta noche?-

-Iremos a comprar los tiquetes para el concierto, tenemos que estar a las 8 en punto en fila, solo venderán 100, ¡me encantan los conciertos privados! Le da mas clase ¿no crees?-

-¿Vamos a ir a comprar dos tiras de papel vestidas así?-dije señalando el vestido que tenía mi amiga colgando del cuello.

- Dos tiras de papel para ver al mejor cantante de éste mundo, ¡el hombre más guapo y putamente follable de ésta tierra!- Y empezó a dar vueltas llevada por su mundo de fantasía.

-¡Alice concéntrate!-

Se tiró a la cama de espaldas –Bella tenemos que salir, conocer gente, o vamos a morir vírgenes- se sentó y me miró seria- vamos a salir hoy y conocer al hombre de nuestras vidas.

-Pff- se me escapó un bufido – Amiga, sé que estamos pasando juntas por una etapa de ninfas y tacones, libros eróticos, aventuras, amor, sexo- me senté al lado de ella – pero de ahí no pasa- le devolví el vestido.

-¡No te atrevas Bella Swan!- se paró de un brinco –no vamos a renunciar a nuestros sueños- me tiró el vestido con fuerza- ¡y definitivamente no vas a renunciar a ese vestido!-

-Alice…cálmate-.

-Vamos a salir, a divertirnos- se dirigió a la cómoda que había junto a la cama y sacó una tarjeta y bastante efectivo – papá me ha dejado su hermosa tarjeta de crédito y no vas a creerlo- se acercó a mí y me abrazó de forma dramática- ¡Nos dejó el chofer por dos semanas!-

Adoraba ver feliz a mi amiga, solo me tenía a mí ya que su madre falleció hace 2 años y en realidad su padre nunca estaba con ella, compensaba su falta de cariño llenándola de dinero y gustos superficiales, cosa que Alice utilizó para desahogar su locura por la ropa y los zapatos, gafas, y demás accesorios, además de libros, pasión u obsesión, que compartíamos las dos.

La conocí en la ciudad de Oxfordshire, me encontraba de intercambio cultural en Inglaterra y ella recién entraba a estudiar literatura en Oxford, chica lista. Era una joven común de 17 años, quizás con mayores privilegios, tenía la vida perfecta con su madre, una famosa diseñadora, quería tener un novio, una carrera, y disfrutar la vida, amaba los animales, y los vampiros. Una mujer loca, hablaba con sensatez y sin ataduras, y al que no le gustara…en realidad no citaré las palabras de Alice. Para ser honesta, yo también solo la tenía a ella, a pesar de ser tan diferentes encajábamos perfectamente, compartíamos todo tipo de gustos en los que incluíamos libros, películas, arte, moda e incluso animales, exceptuando a los hombres. Desde el principio siempre ha sido mi confidente, era ella la que a la fuerza me sacaba de la timidez y ensimismamiento que me embargaban, desde que dejé atrás la mierda que vivía. De repente a ella también la alcanzó la mierda y cuando cumplió 18 años su madre murió, la vida perfecta y su felicidad se vieron interrumpidas y no volví a ver su risa inclusive hasta cuando partió donde su padre, un exitoso empresario en Los Angeles.

El resto de la historia se resume en mucho tiempo, tal vez un año de soledad para ella y para mí, pero que ambas necesitábamos. Al terminar mi intercambio la seguí y vine a L.A para estudiar arte, de la mano salimos las dos del hoyo, y nunca hemos estado la una sin la otra, sólo ella estuvo siempre a mi lado cuando más la necesité, es mi mejor amiga.

Me liberé de su abrazo y suspiré rendida– hoy es nuestra noche- le dije posando con el minivestido teatralmente.

Me regaló una sonrisa triunfante, con Alice nunca se podía ganar.

-Sabes que soy alérgica a las multitudes- le dije preocupada.

-No, no lo eres, es psicológico- vamos o se nos hará tarde- dijo tomando su bolso lleno, supongo yo, del kit de cambio extremo que usaría para las dos- nos cambiaremos en tu apartamento, nos queda más cerca del Four Seasons.

-¿Venden las entradas en el Four Seasons?, vaya que si es pretensioso-.

-Nooo- me respondió Alice abriendo los ojos de forma graciosa empujándome hacia la salida- arrimaremos al Kodak Theater por los tiquetes después, primero tenemos que hacer una parada en el hotel.

* * *

-Vaya vaya vaya- se burló Laurent al observar a la multitud de fotógrafos y unas cuantas pancartas flotantes que le daban la bienvenida a la Range Rover blindada que conducía –parece que tengo trabajo hoy- parqueó detrás de una limosina convenientemente acomodada y frenó.

Me retorcí en al asiento evitando tocarme la cabeza y arrancarme el cabello, con ese maldito tic que tenía, Laurent sabría que estaba nervioso y lo haría más difícil para él. Pero a quién quería engañar, el trabajo de Laurent consistía en eso, estar nervioso, desconfiar de todos. Sería rápido, mi amigo dejaría escondida su sonrisa peculiar, se pondría su máscara de hombre serio, el audífono en su oído, bajaría del carro y evitaría que me arrancaran un brazo, mientras que yo salgo torpemente del auto, me agarro el pelo como desquiciado y en cuestión de 3 segundos estaría dentro del hotel. Les daría lo que querían, fotos de un torpe Anthony Cullen recién llegado a Los Angeles; los paparazzi tendrían qué comer luego de vender las fotos por no se cuántos miles de dólares y tal vez, una gran cantidad de chicas estúpidas podrían morir en paz sin cuerdas vocales luego de gritar desesperadamente el nombre del desarreglado hombre de gafas oscuras y paso torpe… "¡diablos!, donde dejé mis Rayban?"

* * *

-¡Adoro tus zapatos!- gritó Alice enamorada mientras terminaba de arreglarme.

- Alice, no estoy segura de que tan apropiados son éstos vestidos para hacer fila…no sabemos cuanto tardemos-.

-No empieces, no nos vamos a demorar, para eso traje a nuestro chofer- dijo mientras daba vueltas frente a mi desgastado espejo- en cuanto lleguemos con guardaespaldas y ese carro- apuntó hacia mi ventana- nos arrojarán tiquetes por montones-.

-¿No puedes simplemente llamar a tu papá y que te pida unas?-

- ¡Eso nunca!- me respondió indignada – amo la música de Cullen pero ni él me va a llevar a pedirle algo a mi padre-.

-Al, la tarjeta, el carro e inclusive esos costosos stilettos que llevas puestos son de el-.

-El los ofreció, yo no los pedí- evitó mi mirada- es muy diferente- de repente exclamó sobresaltada -¡Mierda!- me agarró del brazo y me jaló fuera de la habitación- ¡vamos vamos vamos!-.

.

.

.

En la limosina, demasiado espaciosa para mi gusto, Alice se removía de impaciencia.

-Alice no te preocupes, son las 6 de la tarde, llegaremos a tiempo-

-No entiendes, no lo vamos a alcanzar- dijo asustada mirando por la ventana.

-¿Alcanzar a quien?-.

De repente, todo encajó, en cuanto atravesamos la isla de la entrada del hotel, el auto se vió rodeado de luces cegadoras, todo sucedió muy rápido, miles de personas nos rodeaban tratando de abrir las puertas del auto y gritando cosas inentendibles, lo único que alcanzaba a divisar eran carteles por doquier que citaban cosas como "Anthony te amamos" o "Sra Cullen".

Alice, muerta de la dicha, instantáneamente abrió la puerta y salió, yo estaba aturdida, en cuanto los paparazzi observaron que en el carro no se encontraba su presa, saltaron furiosos de nuevo a acomodarse en la entrada del hotel.

-¡Alice!, ¡Alice!-

Mi amiga, saltaba en la acera, excitada por lo que acababa de suceder y muerta de emoción mirando por encima de la multitud no escuchaba nada, yo no me atrevía a salir del auto.

-¡Alice te asesinaré, lo juro!- grité más fuerte desde la limosina.

Cuando me miró, lo hizo con impaciencia –¡Bella por favor!- lo dijo gritando por encima del bullicio que se generaba en la calle –¡es solo un momento, el llegará en cualquier momento!-.

Y allí estábamos, en medio del gentío, yo a punto de un desmayo y quizás Alice también, una hora después, aun esperando.

-No me voy a enojar contigo amiga, por que estoy muy agotada, pero por favor tampoco lo hagas tú conmigo, voy a volver al auto, te esperaré allá-.

Alice me hizo un puchero pero asintió - Sabes que amo su música- me dijo con tono de ruego- si me firma éste CD moriré en paz-.

Le sonreí con ternura- toma una foto por mí- le dije.

-¿En serio no quieres ver cuando llegue?, ya lo hemos visto en fotos y videos, es muy guapo- puse los ojos en blanco - ¡no hagas así! ¡A ti te encanta, lo se!-

-Un hombre cómo esos no se fija en mujeres como nosotras- le dije señalándonos a las dos- somos demasiado para el-.

-Tal vez con esos sí- y señaló los hermosos zapatos de 500 dólares que me había regalado.

-Sin éstos- señalé mis zapatos- me voy a quedar si sigo aquí de pie-.

-Tén- se quitó sus altos stilettos- salva los míos también- y me los pasó.

-Ahora sí que te volviste loca- la miré con lástima- te van a llevar presa, pareces una loca-

-Y así moriré feliz- me respondió Alice con una sonrisa-.

Tomé sus zapatos y entré a la limosina-"¿A que hora terminé aquí?"- me preguntaba.

Tomé mi bolso y saqué mi iPod, "tal vez vaya para largo" pensé, me puse los audífonos, bajé la ventana y me recosté en ella para que me llegara la brisa que traía el atardecer; sonaba la canción _Never think _de A. Cullen, sonreí por lo bajo, miré hacia el vació y dejé que la música me tranquilizara, era mi canción favorita.

* * *

En cuanto el auto se detuvo Laurent volteó y me miró fijamente –Ed- me señaló un pequeño aparato que sostenía en su mano -¿quieres que me ponga esto en la oreja y enfrentamos de una vez la mierda de la que estábamos hablando hace un rato?-.

Inmediatamente las luces putamente cegadoras e intermitentes empezaron a impactar el auto- "mierda, mis anteojos"- me quedé observando el rostro moreno de mi guardaespaldas, que esperaba mi decisión para empezar a moverse –Vamos hombre, no es seguro quedarnos acá esperando así que dime de una vez, ¿planeas emborracharte desde ahora o más tarde?, por que déjame decirte, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una de las tuyas sin que yo esté contigo…-

Mi celular sonó impaciente.

–…la última vez te fuiste del hotel y yo ya no estaba de turno… no es bueno que vayas por ahí agarrando taxis y menos en el estado en que sueles terminar…- flash, flash, flash…

Agarré el teléfono – Qué…- contesté distraído. Sonó una voz molesta.

-Me quieren decir por qué sigues en el maldito auto y no entran de una vez al hotel…-

Colgué.

-… ¿bueno, y entonces?- dijo mi amigo

Volví el rostro hacia Laurent levantando las cejas interrogantes.

-¿vas o no a embriagarte desde ya?- me dijo impaciente

Sonreí con malicia -¿tengo otra opción?-

No lo escuché, en cuanto puso en marcha el auto rodeamos la limosina parqueada…

…y ahí estaba, el rostro más hermoso y angelical que haya podido ver jamás; ojos verdes, perdidos en algún lugar cálido, reflejaban paz…sus labios pequeños y gruesos de un rosa enternecedor, y su piel de porcelana contrastando increíblemente con sus risos largos color chocolate que caían de forma natural sobre sus hombros. Se encontraba distraída, mirando hacia el vacío, parecía no darse cuenta de la multitud y los flashes por los que estaba rodeada, estaba tan serena. Bajé la ventana para poder verla mejor pero inmediatamente los malditos fotógrafos aprovecharon mi descuido y dispararon otro millón de flashes. Mis ojos se cegaron y entonces Laurent pisó el acelerador; los flashes se desvanecieron y ella también.

Mi guardaespaldas apretó el audífono a su oreja y le habló a su pecho –Nos vamos, reporto ubicación luego- sacudió su cabeza- Explícame por qué aún soy tu guardatrasero – se quitó el audífono y lo guardo en la guantera- no lo necesitas, tu mismo encuentras otras formas de joderlo-.

Miré hacia la transparente e iluminada carretera que nos presentaba la ciudad por delante – Bueno- le dije reaccionando a la realidad- no estoy seguro de mis prioridades –le palmé el hombro- pero ciertamente mi trasero no está entre las primeras-.

Sonrió- hoy estás de un humor medio, pero no tan malo como para echar todo a la mierda- lo dijo cuidadosamente.

-No- le respondí una sonrisa torcida- mañana tengo un concierto-.

Mi teléfono volvió a repiquetear errático

Laurent levantó las cejas dramáticamente –ouuu, alguien no está contento-.

Saqué la batería de mi teléfono y la arrojé por la ventana, puse las manos detrás de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos pensando en que ella no había sido solo una visión.

AmelieRPZ


	2. Chapter 2

TU LO HACES REAL

**Capítulo 2**

"_And save your soul_

_Save your soul_

_Before you're too far gone_

_Before nothing can be done…"_

-"Ésa música tiene que ser cantada desde el alma"- dije para mí misma mientras la hermosa melodía seguía sonando.- "Alice tiene razón, es un alma torturada, tiene que serlo para cantar de esa forma"-

Era un hermoso crepúsculo, podía ver hacia el final de las montañas, como caía el día, presenciaba un momento mágico, en lugar de sentir que esa luz vespertina anticipaba el final, de alguna forma sentía que me anunciaba algo especial –"Ya Bella, la multitud que te rodea te está haciendo daño".-

Mis sentidos se agudizaron para adaptarse a la penumbra entrante y me sentí más tranquila, adoraba cuando llegaba la noche, significaba menos calor, menos gente, y la llegada del sueño, tranquilizador y soñador, me dejé llevar por la presencia del hermoso cuadro color naranja azulado que se pintaba en el cielo, pero no duró mucho. Una enorme camioneta Range Rover bloqueó mi visión. En cuestión de segundos vi como la ventana trasera se deslizó hacia abajo y de ella divisé un rostro familiar que observaba de forma curiosa "¿A mi?" De repente todo se volvió en sombras y luces blancas intermitentes que bombardearon la camioneta de forma errática. Él se quedó ciego más yo pude inspeccionar medio segundo más; era ese alma perdida, ese alma torturada que pedía ayuda a gritos en la canción que sonaba en mis oídos, sus ojos me dijeron algo pero desaparecieron en un instante. Se escuchó un chirrido de llantas y los pasos apresurados de decenas de fotógrafos gritando su nombre.

Cerré la ventana del auto –"¿Era el?, no, no, fue la multitud y los flashes"- Miré la pantalla del ipod "y el hecho de que lo estás escuchando en éste momento". Recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y canté suave junto a él

"_She's standing outside holding me_

_Saying oh please_

_I'm in love…"_

El fuerte azote de la puerta me despertó de mi ensoñación, Alice había regresado con un puchero en su rostro y se había sentado cruzada de brazos.- ¿Qué sucedió cariño?- le dije tiernamente, la cara de mi amiga daba lástima –¿conseguiste tu autógrafo?-.

-¡Pero si el cabrón ni siquiera salió del auto!- maldijo Alice -¿es que acaso que se cree?, ¡ni que fuera tan guapo!, ¡yo solo quería una insignificante firma! ¡Al menos su música si vale la pena!-.

Agarré la mano de mi amiga –en otra ocasión será, además mañana vamos al concierto del cabrón ¿no?- los ojos de Alice se engrandecieron de una forma aterradora.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- gritó y me atacó con un abrazo –¡Sabía que no podías resistirte gran mentirosa!, adoras su música.

-Ya vale- me solté de su abrazo ahogador- ¿y los tiquetes? Son las 7 menos cuarto- le levanté las cejas.

- ¡Mierda!- Alice dio golpecitos al asiento delantero –Muévete Eleazar, llévanos al Kodak Theatre de inmediato-.

-¿Porqué no salió del auto?- le pregunté a Alice mientras tratábamos de sujetarnos fuerte debido a la velocidad de la limo.

- No lo sé- Alice arrugó el ceño- llegó una Rover blindada y estoy segurísima de que era él por que inmediatamente dos tipos que me triplican el tamaño se pusieron en guardia en la puerta, pero esperaron unos 20 segundos y después ví que la camioneta arrancó- Alice me cojió de los hombros- pero si pasó al lado de nuestro auto ¿no te diste cuenta?- me dijo desesperadamente.

-Eh, no, tenía los audífonos puestos y había muchos flashes, no ví absolutamente nada.

Alice resoplo y tomó una de mis mejillas con lástima – Cariño, un día va a caer un meteoro encima de ti y no te habrás dado cuenta, eres demasiado despistada Bella Swan.

-Lo sé- me sonrojé- por eso tengo a mi mejor amiga, la despierta Mary Alice Brandon- le guiñé un ojo.

-¡Ah no!, hoy vas a salir de tu ensoñación Bella, y si en algo te voy a ayudar es a que salgas de ésta noche con un chico, de algo te tienen que servir esas piernas torpes que tienes-.

Le rodé los ojos – si llegamos a algún lado ésta noche- mira por tu ventana- le señalé.

Estábamos a unas tres cuadras del Teatro y nos encontrábamos en un caos de tráfico total, había embotellamiento de vehículos por todas las vías de acceso a la calle principal del Kodak Theatre y los carros no se movían.

Alice no se inmutó, daba miedo en realidad, respiraba profundo y sus fosas nasales se expandían lentamente. Miraba al vació como maquinando algo, tratando de no explotar.

-Alice, ¿qué sucede?-

Eleazar, el conductor, respondió por ella –Hay una fila de dos cuadras para acceder señorita, si quieren llegar tendrán que hacerlo desde aquí, tienen acordonada el área.

De repente Alice reaccionó y tomó su teléfono, empezó a textear a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté

El teléfono sonó y Alice solo profirió –estamos atrapadas en la avenida- y colgó.

Yo la miré impaciente.

Levantó el rostro –hecho- dijo dramáticamente para ella misma, y empezó a mirar impaciente por la ventana.

-¿Hecho qué?- le tomé el brazo, quise tranquilizarla, no hay nada más terrorífico que un ataque de pánico de Alice –Amiga son tan solo 100 boletas, creo que podemos ir olvidándonos del concierto, además estamos en Los Ángeles, puede venir mil veces acá –ví como se asomaba una sonrisa en sus labios, ¡vaya estaba funcionando! –Te prometo que hoy nos divertiremos como nunca –continué esperanzada- vamos, dime a donde quieres ir- Unos leves golpeteos en la ventana me interrumpieron, Alice bajó la ventana.

Un hombre alto vestido elegantemente que sostenía un walkie talkie se dirigió a Alice – Señorita Brandon debo decirle que ésta ruta no es la indicada para el auto, la llegada de las limosinas es por la parte lateral.

-No podemos retornar ¿observa?- dijo Alice con autoridad.

El hombre asintió nervioso –Deme un segundo por favor, buscaré como solucionarlo- Alice le sonrió de forma gloriosa.

"¿Que diablos pasaba acá?" Miré fijamente a Alice frunciendo exageradamente el ceño- ¿Señorita Brandon?-

Alice también me miró fijamente con sus cejas muy levantadas, mas no dijo nada.

De repente nos movíamos en reversa, los vehículos de atrás se habían corrido incómodamente para abrirnos paso y retrocedimos hasta llegar a una de las intersecciones para rodear el teatro por otra cuadra y de repente el hombre del walkie talkie se había subido en la parte delantera de la limo para guiar a Eleazar.

Llegamos a una de las partes laterales del Kodak y estacionamos detrás de una fila de camionetas y limos, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando el hombre del radio se apeó del auto y de inmediato se apresuró a la puerta trasera.

-No puedo pasear por alfombra roja sin unos buenos Jimmy Choo –dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

Ella vió mi cara de shock y me agarró el brazo –te prometo que será corto, caminaremos rápido, mira allá afuera- me dijo indicando con la cabeza- solo son unos 20 fotógrafos y están organizados, mira hacia abajo si vas a parpadear, nos pararemos en la mitad, posaremos dos segundos y entramos, no te preocupes, Bella, respira-.

-Qué me has hecho Alice- dije muy bajito- qué me has hecho-.

Alice dio un golpecito a la ventana y enseguida el hombre abrió la puerta, mis oídos se taparon y empecé a ver en cámara lenta.

No recuerdo si no haber estado de pié en la alfombra, ví a Alice más adelante llamándome con la mano, las fotos no eran muchas, pero el camino si muy largo, cuando llegué donde Alice me cogió por la cintura y empezó a hacer poses de modelo –sonríe amiga- me dijo entre dientes- estamos perfectas y quizas ésta sea la primera y última vez que nos pase esto, sonríe- me pellizcó.

-Ya no somos amigas Alice- le dije simulando una sonrisa a no sé donde –y esto no se queda así-.

Alice sonrió de nuevo y arrancamos a caminar, aun no entiendo como no tropecé y caí vergonzosamente frente a todos los fotógrafos y gente desconocida que esperaban a no sé qué o quien.

Cuando estuvimos dentro sin fotógrafos y multitud mi cabeza empezó a hervir de nuevo.

-¡Qué diablos es esto!, ¡maldita sea que hiciste!, ¡me engañaste! ¡Exijo una explicación!, que es esto Alice, ¿una especie de broma? ¡por que! ¡Por que haces esto! que era toda esa gente y por qué caminamos ¡por una alfombra roja en el Kodak! En que coño andas metida y explícame sin mentirme, ¡por que lo has hecho hoy todo el día! ¡Eso no lo hace una amiga! ¡Era un embuste lo de los tiquetes! ¡Lo del concierto! ¡Todo! ¡Tú! ¡Tu eres una embustera! ¡una mentirosa! ¡Es que! ¡Es que!...-

-Bella- me limpió las lágrimas de los ojos- déjame explicarte en el transcurso de la noche ¿si?, no es para tanto, y deja de gritar, estamos en un sitio exclusivo-.

-¿Qué?, exclusivo mi coño, ¿tú me hiciste esto!-.

-Shhh, Bella por favor- tomó mi codo y me llevó por el vestíbulo-

Me paré y no quise moverme más- exijo una explicación Alice- me crucé de brazos.

-Amiga- empezó Alice impaciente – son 100 boletas, por nada del mundo las íbamos a tener así acampáramos por una semana- se acercó y tomó mis brazos- te dije que eso lo hacía más exclusivo ¿no?, pues adivina qué, solo asisten personas exclusivas, los idiotas que están esperando en la fila tendrán un afiche de Anthony si mucho y no más.

Aún estaba molesta- ¿entonces que diablos hacemos acá?- le señalé.

-Bella respira, hablé con el incompetente de mi padre, el hizo unas llamadas y acá estamos, de algo tiene que servir ser uno de los mayores patrocinadores de ésta fiesta-.

Ya me estaba confundiendo más -¿ésta fiesta?- pregunte.

Bella, Anthony va a poner su nombre en un perfume o algo así, la fiesta de hoy es el lanzamiento de ése perfume y justamente acá un viejo amigo me dará los tiquetes, yo solo arreglé con mi padre la entrada, no tengo por que agradecerle el resto.

-¿Un amigo?- dije levantando las cejas- tu no tienes amigos más que yo-.

-¡Ay amiga!, no te pongas celosa por favor, es de mis épocas oscuras, ya sabes, cuando recién llegué acá, pero vas a ver, es un amor, es lo único que me queda de esos viejos tiempos-.

-Aún no entiendo como llegamos hasta aca…eso..eso de caminar en la alfombra roja, la parafernalia, el tráfico, los paparazis, y el guardaespalda…-

-¡Baj!- rodó los ojos - mi padre solo habló con aquel tipo que nos ayudó a entrar, los paparazis y las atenciones vienen por añadidura cariño, entramos en una limo, esos idiotas de los fotógrafos nos darán por socialistas o algo así, ahora se vé mucho eso- sacó de su bolso un poco de rubor y me lo untó- vamos amiga ya puedes respirar, te pusiste pálida- me abrazó- vamos a disfrutar ¿sí?, te prometo que estaremos un rato con Jacob y buscaremos otro sitio.

-¿Jacob?- pregunté.

-Ah sí, mi amigo el bombón de actor Jacob Black, así se llama- me dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-Supongo que están hablando de mí- interrumpió una voz grave y gentíl.

Alice volteó y se dirigió al joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –sí cariño, ¿de quién más si no de ti?- y se lanzó a abrazarle, éste recibiéndola y levantando facilmente a mi amiga por completo acunándola en sus enormes brazos.

-Hey princesa- le dijo sonriente-viniste.

-Te dije que lo haría lindo, y adivina qué- me señaló con la mirada.

-El joven aterrizó a Alice y se dirigió a mí con toda confianza- tu debes ser Isabella Swan- tomó mi mano y le plantó un delicado beso en el dorso.

No pude evitar sonreír, era tan amable y tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, el irradiaba energía cálida que me hacía sentir como en casa – Bella señor Black, un gusto- asentí tímidamente. Él me regaló de nuevo una sonrisa muchísimo más grande.

-Vaya, Alice muñeca, me dijiste que era linda, pero no me esperaba ésta belleza-.

Alice se acercó- te lo dije cariño- y luego se dirigió a mí- Ves amiga, ya tienes pretendientes famosos guapos y sex bomb de Hollywood- se carcajeó.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por la palabrería, sobre todo por que en realidad él le hacía honor al adjetivo. Algo más de un metro ochenta, su cabello era de un negro azabache brillante y corto de una forma muy juvenil, ojos negros, pequeños, demasiado expresivos e inteligentes, de hermosa tez morena. Iba vestido con un elegante traje de corbatín hecho a la medida, se veía cómodo y relajado.

-¿Siempre es así de callada?- Le preguntó a Alice.

Mi amiga rodó los ojos divertida – sí, siempre- Alice cruzó su brazo por debajo del codo de él -¿vamos a divertirnos?-.

-¿Bella?- me preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo libre- ¿vamos a divertirnos?-.

Le sonreí y engarcé mi brazo en el suyo –si señor Black- era tan fácil dirigirse a él, su rostro me inspiraba mucha confianza- vamos a divertirnos.

-Ah por favor Bella- me frunció el ceño dramáticamente – llámame Jake-.

Escotaldas por el nuevo y agradable personaje, nos dirigimos a lo que para mí aún era desconocido, lo más extraño de todo es que mi enojo se había pasado por completo, me sentía feliz.

AmelieRPZ Página 6


	3. Chapter 3

TU LO HACES REAL

**Capítulo 3**

Era de esperarse la clase de gente en aquel lugar, también eran de esperarse los fotógrafos, aunque no tan insistentes como en la alfombra. Lo que si no me esperaba era que un hombre demasiado apuesto para llevar tanta base en su cara se nos acercara con un micrófono preguntando cosas incoherentes, supongo que mis oídos se habían tapado de nuevo. Me aferré al brazo de Jacob Black más fuerte.

-Muy bien acompañado ésta noche Jake- dijo el periodista con confianza.

-¿Es verdad huh?- le respondió Jacob con una extraordinaria sonrisa, tomándonos de la espalda baja a Alice y a mí.

El periodista se dirigió a Alice, quien enseguida posó despampanantemente y luego permitió que Jacob le diera una vuelta, mostrando su hermoso vestido – ¿De quien estás vistiendo preciosa?- el hombre sonriente la miró de arriba abajo.

-Alice Brandon- miró coquetamente Alice a la cámara –y es Carolina Herrera querido- respondió con una sonrisa brillante de oreja a oreja.

-¿Tú a quien vistes?- una luz me apuntó directamente al rostro, la luz del camarógrafo que acompañaba al periodista, recorriéndome de arriba a abajo. Alguien me pellizcó el trasero, y esperé que no fuera Jacob, no quería hacer un escandalo en un sitio como éste y menos que saliera en televisión.

-Emm…-"diablos ¿Qué me había puesto?" Lo único que sabía era que llevaba un vestido azul.

-Elizabeth Wright- se apresuró a responder Alice antes de que yo dijera algo incoherente, o peor aún, quedara callada y con la boca abierta.

El nombre de la diseñadora me despertó y mi atención se trasladó a Alice, observándola mientras el periodista hablaba.- Wow ¿quien ha tomado sus diseños?, hace un tiempo no veía nada de Wright, ¿es directamente de su última colección?- el hombre no dejaba de parlotear.

-Es un secreto cariño- dijo Alice sonrojándose un poco. El periodista quería seguir insistiendo, más un hombre de corbatín hizo una señal al camarógrafo y tocó el hombro de Jacob discretamente haciendo que éste, sonriente, emprendiera la huida conmigo y mi amiga aferradas a sus brazos.

Nos ubicamos entre una enorme multitud de mesas. Jacob a ratos se dirigía a alguno de los hombres y mujeres que se sentaban con nosotros, Alice no paraba de sonreír y hablaba con un anciano a su izquierda con naturalidad, mis nervios no me dejaban concentrar en nada y mis sorbos de champaña se volvían constantes.

-Al parecer tampoco piensa venir a éste evento- Me susurró Alice al oído.

-¿Te refieres al idiota por el que me has hecho recorrer medio LA en menos de una noche?-Le respondí fingiendo una sonrisa sin mirarla.

-Shh, Bella mejora tu genio por favor, mira donde estamos-

-No me interesa, quiero irme.-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Jacob, me había escuchado-¿por qué te quieres ir Bella?- me dijo en voz baja mostrando preocupación.

-Amm- No sabía que decir, le abrí los ojos a Alice en busca de ayuda.

-Lo que Bella quiere decir, es que le gustaría estar en un lugar no tan pretencioso y aburridor, y sin tanta gente pretenciosa y aburridora- "Bien…hasta que pudo vengarse de mí."

Jacob alzó las cejas en gesto interrogativo hacia mí.

-No...emm, es decir…- solo podía mirar a la mesa-…no sabía que era ésto…no pensaba venir…no conozco a nadie…em…ciertas personas suelen ser muy persuasivas…en extremo…lo siento jake, no quise…-

-No estás cómoda- Afirmó Jacob.

Levanté la mirada para encontrar en él una de compasión, mis mejillas empezaron a arderme.

-Sabes, yo también estoy demasiado incómodo y aburrido, ¿que te parece si salimos de éste sitio pretencioso y buscamos algo más divertido?-Me dijo sonriente.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y después de varios segundos no pude evitar responder a su sonrisa. Jacob entendió mi gesto y se puso de pie extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a parar – ¿Ma´dame?- dijo con tono teatral.

Sacudí la cabeza y tomé su mano. –Señor Black- me puse de pie con entusiasmo inexplicable-Vamos.-

Jacob me miró fijamente y con una radiante sonrisa me susurró al oído –Sabes, te ves aún más preciosa sonrojada, absolutamente hermosa- y se retiró para ayudar a Alice a ponerse de pie- Señores, ha sido un placer pero tenemos otros planes- dirigió su mirada a uno de los hombres con corbatín que lo seguían- ¿Puedes tener el auto en 2 minutos?-El hombre levantó las cejas en gesto cómplice más tomó su teléfono y realizó una llamada.-Vamos señoritas- y, como al principio de la noche, Alice y yo abandonamos el teatro Kodak rodeadas de camarógrafos, a diferencia que lo hicimos escoltadas por Jacob Black.

"Sí, ésta sería una buena noche, después de todo no iba tan mal"

Luego de la típica serie de flashes enceguecedores, subimos rápidamente a la camioneta polarizada que nos esperaba por una de las puertas laterales del teatro, casi empujados por dos hombres enormes e inmediatamente el auto arrancó.

-¿Empiezas a respirar de nuevo amiga?-

-La verdad es que sí…aún no acabo contigo Alice-

-Ey chicas, ya salimos-Exclamó Jake con entusiasmo-Van a ver que nos vamos a divertir preciosas-tomó su celular y texteó algo- ¿Te sientes mejor Bella?- lo dijo tomando mi mano izquierda con delicadeza. Ví como Alice me disparó una mirada sospechosa.

-La verdad es que si, siento que hayas tenido que abandonar el evento, puedes llevarnos a casa y volver- Ví como a Alice se le desorbitaban los ojos y se preparaba para emprenderla conmigo.

-Oh por favor, no quiero escuchar nada de eso Bella-interrumpió Jake- prometo que vamos a pasarla de maravilla, conozco un sitio excelente, te va a encantar linda- levantó mi mano que tenía apoderada y la besó rápidamente-regálame una sonrisa- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Automáticamente le respondí, era algo que no podía evitar. Empecé a preguntarme si tenía algún tipo de tónico especial de la risa, o si usaba una loción que causara efecto parecido, hasta que Alice me sacó del ensimismamiento.

-Tenias razón Bells- dijo mirándome pícaramente como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos- ciertas personas suelen ser muy persuasivas…en extremo- y emprendió en carcajadas agudas que la hacían parecer un hada haciendo travesuras.

Jacob no se abstuvo y la acompañó en sus risas, haciendo una que otra broma por el camino; al final, los tres reíamos tontamente en el auto, mientras emprendíamos un viaje donde las calles de los Angeles se abrían paso, de nuevo para mí, hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

De noche, el ritmo de ésta ciudad intensifica sus latidos al ritmo de la música y las luces. Las largas filas para unos y las VIP para otros, esperando lograr entrar a una legendaria y controversial Dita Von Tease en vivo en su fabuloso acto desnudista, o una presentación en vivo de algún famoso grupo en ascenso en algún bar de la ciudad, Los Angeles es el lugar en donde viven las estrellas, por lo que es de esperarse que la ciudad ofrezca lo mejor y lo más novedoso para pasar una noche de manera fascinante. A aquella noche estaban a punto de enfrentarse Alice, con sus ímpetus y ansias de diversión, sin miedo a nada ni a nadie, Jacob, cálido, sencillo y divertido y Bella, tímida con el corazón en la mano, mas sin embargo con un coraje y valentía escondidos que siempre la han llamado y le dan señales de que para ella existe algo más en el mundo, algo más de lo que puede recibir una torpe y discreta chica de 21 años, amistad, aventura, amor…

La camioneta fue disminuyendo su velocidad para llegar a Howl at the moon, un enorme bar ubicado en Universal City. En la entrada se podían observar una cantidad paparazis, ubicados entre las largas filas de personas a las espera de poder entrar al bar, al igual que rodeaban los parqueaderos y la entrada de gente más privilegiada. Mientras el conductor buscaba un lugar para aparcar, Jacob, observando la cara de pánico de Bella, tomó su mano de nuevo para tranquilizarla.

-Hey-le habló despacio-el sitio puede ser ostentoso, y cuando entremos será peor, pero hay demasiada gente…demasiada, y la música es espectacular…podremos divertirnos, tomar unas bebidas, bailar, y nadie nos molestará…adentro no hay fotógrafos, ni periodistas, ni nadie que nos amargue la noche ¿está bien?- de nuevo guiño un ojo- yo me encargo preciosa-

-¡Me encanta!- chilló Alice-¿recuerdas lindo? ¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos acá la primera vez? ¿Fue hace mucho tiempo Jake, recuerdo que vinimos con tus amigotes que por cierto estaban muy guapos. ¡Éste sitio es espectacular Bells! –La agarró demasiado fuerte por el brazo- ¡bailaremos toda la noche!- A Bella le encanta bailar Jake, ¿pero que estamos esperando?-

El humor de Bella estaba a punto de cambiar de nuevo, pero como toda la noche, algo le decía que se arriesgara, que le iría bien, que disfrutara, y por primera vez, sin ningún atisbo de broma, se arregló sus risos chocolate, sacó un poco de brillo de su bolso y lo aplicó en sus labios, se miró una última vez al espejo y se preparó para salir del auto con entusiasmo inquebrantable -¿Señor Black, Señorita Brandon?-Levantó las cejas-¿Nos vamos a quedar en el auto toda la noche?-

Sin esperar un segundo más Jake bajó encantado seguido de una saltarina Alice y una valiente Bella que solo quiso mirar al vació por miedo a darse cuenta de lo que estaba rodeada. Sin mucho problema, gracias a Jacob, atravesaron el anhelado por muchos, pasillo VIP donde el chico, dirigiéndose a un ayudante, empezó a dar instrucciones por encima del ruidoso ambiente del Howl.

-Tengo una reserva linda- se dirigió a Alice- es para evitar tanta multitud y asegurar unos buenos asientos cómodos con una gran vista a los artistas-

-¿Artistas?- Preguntó Bella confundida.

-Hay duelo de piano hoy- gritó Alice para que su amiga la escuchara –En este sitio frecuentan muchos músicos, inclusive las mismas estrellas, por lo general se convierten en parte del espectáculo.-

La noche continuó de forma agradable, a pesar de la ruidosa música, siempre al calor de las copas y al ritmo de uno de los mejores DJs que en ese momento realizaba su show, el ambiente se ponía cada vez mejor, alrededor de la media noche, una Bella acalorada y ruborizada por la champagne bailaba sola en mitad de la pista Can't Get You Out of My Head, mientras que cada fibra de su cuerpo se soltaba acompañada de las luces, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía.

Ubicada exclusivamente también, desde una esquina del bar libre de luces, dos jóvenes y su guardaespaldas, pasaban la noche no tan agradablemente entre bebidas que iban y se iban en un santiamén, colillas de cigarrillos y una que otra chica que se arrimaba inútilmente a la espera de un autógrafo.

-Ed, no me trajiste acá para quedarnos sentados ¿verdad?, empiezo a aburrirme- El rubio alto de bien formados músculos se llevaba un trago a la garganta refunfuñando luego al guardaespaldas- Laurent, que te parece si me llevas a un ancianato, tal vez me divierta más que Edward en éste momento.-

-¿Quieres irte ya de acá Ed?- preguntó el guardaespaldas a Edward.

-Yo creo que aún no está lo suficientemente borracho Laurent-Respondió Emmett por el otro chico- No voy a quedarme sentado, veré si esa preciosa quiere bailar, hace rato la veo demasiado sonriente con ese que no la merece-

-No creo que sea apropiado Emmet- dijo Edward mirando hacia la pista- vienen acompañadas.

-No me vengas con esas, veo que desde hace rato miras a aquella chica que baila sola en la pista- Respondió el rubio –creo que viene con aquella preciosa con la que voy a bailar.-

-Creo que la conozco…no sé si la vi hoy o antes…-dijo Edward llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca, concentrado en los movimientos de la joven en la pista.

.

.

.

-No me gusta como te mira aquel grandulón que viene para acá- Quil, amigo de Jacob, refunfuñaba a Alice con propiedad.

-Pues a mí si me gusta como lo hace- sonreía Alice al rubio de 1.86 de alto que se había puesto de pie sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.-es más, creo que voy a bailar con el en contados instantes, hazte a un lado Quil, dale el turno a otro-

-Hola nena, ¿te importa si bailamos?- Se dirigió Emmet a Alice con plena confianza extendiendo su brazo.

Alice, con mirada coqueta, reprimió una sonrisa, iba a hacerse de rogar- pues sabes grandote, no bailo con extraños.

-Ohh- resopló teatralmente Emmet- vamos, en realidad si sabes quien soy ¿o no?- dijo señalando su pecho.

-La verdad es que solo te he visto en sexy ropa interior- Alice hizo pucheros-así que estoy confundida-

Emmet mostró una sonrisa torcida llena de confianza -si quieres puedo quitarme la ropa ahora, aquí mismo, así no te confundo tanto- hizo gesto de desabrocharse el pantalón.

Alice iba a responder más Jacob interrumpió -¿Es esa tu forma de conquistar a una linda chica Emmett McCarty?-

-Oww, ¿el lobito más sexy de Hollywood me va a enseñar cómo conquistar una chica?- guiñó el ojo hacia Jacob.

Jacob soltó una carcajada y se puso de pié para abrazar fuertemente a Emmet –Emm, ¡que gusto verte viejo!- parecía como si Emmet con su gran abrazo fuera a romperle las costillas a Jacob, pero solo se limitaron a golpearse fuerte- Alice suspiró, "hombres", y los acompañó en su risa.

-¿Qué dices Jake?, ¿esta linda nena viene contigo? ¿Puedo bailar con ella?- dijo Emmet dándole un fingido puño en los pectorales a Jacob-

-No- interrumpió Alice-No viene conmigo, viene con mi amiga- le abrió los ojos exageradamente a Jacob- vé a bailar con Bella Jake, la veo muy emocionada sola en la pista- se puso de pié y tomó el enorme brazo de Emmet jalándolo a la pista- yo voy a bailar con el chico Calvin Klein.

Desde ese momento, Alice no volvió a salir de la pista.

.

.

.

Alrededor de la media noche, unos brazos cálidos la tomaron por detrás de la cintura- ¿Por qué tan sola hermosa?- Jake le gritó al oído.

Bella, demasiado feliz se puso de frente a Jacob -¡Jake!- y lo abrazó por el cuello – Estoy pasándola de maravilla, ¡gracias!-

-Me alegra preciosa- dijo sonriendo sinceramente- pero cuéntame, dijo alzando las cejas mirando incrédulo – ¿cuantos cocteles te has tomado?-

-Estoy bién- dijo Bella guiñando un ojo- Si Alice aún está sobria, créeme que yo estoy mucho mejor-

Jacob tomó su cintura y la acercó más hacia él, moviéndose los dos al ritmo de la música –Me encanta verte sonreír, eres como una muñeca de porcelana, y te ves preciosa bailando-

Sus rostros estaban demasiado juntos, podían sentir sus agitados alientos y sus miradas profundas expectantes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder "Es demasiado pronto Bella, bebiste demasiada champaña y cocteles, demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto".

Una voz de locutor interrumpió por los ruidosos bafles del lugar -¡Ahora señoras y señores, vamos a añadirle a la atmosfera de la noche una que otra competencia musical. ¡¿Están listos para un duelo de piano en vivo?!-

Un "sí" a coro eufórico respondió en todo el sitio, de repente, Alice apareció por detrás de Bella saltando -¿Amiga estás lista?-

-¿Lista para qué Alice?- Respondió Bella extrañada

-Vas a tocar piano Bells- Respondió Jacob –Alice me dijo que eres pianista y cuando llegamos te anoté de inmediato, por eso vinimos acá- tomó la mano de Bella sonriente.

Todo el pánico del mundo inundó a Bella- ¡Era!, ¡Era pianista, hace mucho tiempo! ¡Ya no!

-Respira por favor Bella, uno no deja de ser músico, o bailarín o pintor, la virtud no se vá, y a ti la música no te ha dejado por supuesto- Alice empezó a impacientarse – ¿Vas a hacerte de rogar otra vez?-

-Chicos, por favor, no me hagan esto- susurró Bella mirando al suelo de la pista-

-Shhh- la calmó Jacob tomando su rostro- Escuchame, ¿sabes lo que haces verdad? Tocas piano, solo será una canción, la que quieras, y todo terminará, esto lo hizo Alice por ti, pero si en realidad no te sientes capaz, iré a hablar con el DJ ¿está bien hermosa?-

"Jacob y su tónico" "Mucho champaña Bella" "Respira Bella" "Lo haré"

Bella respiró profundo y miró a Alice amenazante –Esto no se queda así- y tomó la mano de Jacob fuertemente, acercándose un poco más hacia el escenario que quedaba en la misma pista.

El DJ se dirigió al publico de nuevo –En ésta esquina- señaló un enorme piano de cola- tenemos a un hermosa chica de la zona, amante del piano, estudiante de Arte, tiene 21 años, ¡un aplauso para Isabella Marie Swaaaaan!

Un Bella alumbrada por una tenue luz azul, nerviosa, más con un coraje salido de no se sabe donde, se sentó rápidamente en el piano señalado concentrándose en no mirar a nadie, solo las teclas del enorme instrumento.

La multitud aplaudió con euforia. El DJ continuó –Seguimos con otro novato damas y caballeros, por favor recibamos a un joven marine, el viene de chicago pero es de origen francés y le gusta tocar la guitarra, ¡recibamos con un aplauso a Laurent Da revin!-

En seguida, alumbrado por una tenue luz roja, subió y se sentó en el otro piano de cola un joven alto y delgado, de unos 1.85 de estatura, al parecer pelirrojo por que ocultaba su cabellera con un sombrero que también ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, tenía una nariz perfilada y rostro delineado, oculto bajo una poblada barba sin arreglar, llevaba anteojos oscuros, jeans y una cazadora demasiado grande para ser de él.

Desde la mesa oscura, llena de copas y colillas de cigarrillo en la esquina, observaba risueño Emmet, con una Alice sentada en sus piernas demasiado concentrada en que su amiga de la tarima no vomitara.

-Sabes nena, ese que subió allá, el que tiene mi chaqueta, es mi mejor amigo, pobre chico.-

-Pues sabes Calvin- le respondió mordiéndose una uña- esa que está allá, con zapatos hermosos y vestido que diseñó mi madre es mi mejor amiga-

-Entonces ya veo por qué subió Anthony a esa tarima, él la estaba observando, de no ser por que está interesado en tu amiga no se expondría así en una tarima-

-Espera que…-Alice estaba confundida- Anthony… Acaban de decir que era un tal Laurent…-

-Laurent Da Revin soy yo linda-dijo riendo el guardaespaldas al lado- su guardatraseros, ese que ves allá es Edward Cullen, creo que mi trabajo no ha terminado ésta noche-

¿Anthony Cullen?- Dijo Alice entre sorprendida y confusa.

-El mismo baby- le respondió Emmet- El mismo-.

Amelie RPZ


End file.
